Sweet Temptations
by IntoxicatingHeart
Summary: Bella was always different from elizabeth her twin sister.when elizabeth's jelousy goes too far she decides to move to forks where she finds out she is not so different after all. vampire/ human
1. Chapter 1

** Hey , people just saying that the first couple of chapters will be in Reene's pov and then it would go to Bella's . This is my first FanFic **

** so please be cool. If you have any suggestions please write them it would really help . **

**Enjoy and hope u like it =D**

**I certently do not own twilight **

**(Reene pov)**

I am the happiest woman on earth and also the luckiest one. My name is Renee. I am average height with honey brown hair that reaches my shoulders. I'm married to the most amazing and wonderful man you can imagine. His name is Charlie… Charlie Swan.

He is so sweet and caring. He has dark brown locks that stick in every direction and he is a few inches taller than I am.

Ooh… as well as that, something that's a part of him and non-forgettable is his adorable blush that embarrasses him to death.

Right now we are living in Phoenix, which is really beautiful. The sun is always out, which makes this place even better.

I love the sun and just can't live without it. I don't know if I would ever be able to survive in a city that's any less sunny then Phoenix.

My husband is always at work. You see, he is the police chief in Phoenix, which means he is always really busy.

Lately, over the past few weeks, I have been feeling a bit under the weather and I have no idea why. So I decided to see a doctor.

Others may disagree, but in my opinion, hospitals are awful. It's not because of the people but because of the bad and negative energy the patient's project.

I had been waiting for more than two hours and the doctors still hadn't given me my results or had even come by to tell me that they would be coming soon. At first, I didn't mind waiting, but the child in the room next to mine kept crying and it was driving me insane. Not to mention the room I was in! The room was in good quality, don't get me wrong, but the walls were too white and just too lifeless. The dim light bulb wasn't helping matters either.

Despite that though, the room was actually quite decent. It had a brown couch by the wall, next to a small black table full of uninteresting magazines. It also had a bed by the window, which I hoped I wouldn't be occupying. There was also a large window on the side so you can see most of the city. It was a pretty good sight actually. There were also brown shiny cabinets along with a sink.

I was getting really impatient and I was worried. What if there was something wrong with me but they just didn't want to tell me? I do deserve to know. After all, it is my life.

I was about to go and demand my test results, when the door finally opened revealing my doctor, Mr. Lansky. He was quite handsome but not enough for me to consider cheating on my husband. He had blue eyes, tanned skin and black hair. Dr. Lansky had a white coat like all the doctors, a blue shirt, and black dress pants that did not go with him. He was also wearing a big smile that showed me he was definitely hiding something from me. He was getting on my nerves. I was about to open my mouth when he stepped forward with a white paper in his hand.

"Congratulations Mrs. Swan! All those symptoms you had were caused by the pregnancy," he explained.

_Oh. …_ I can't believe this… I'm pregnant?! This can't be right… what am I going to do? I don't know anything about kids, let alone babies. After seeing my shocked expression, Dr. Lansky took the opportunity to continue with his explanation.

"But I think you should know that there is a slight problem," he said. His face was serious but I could see something hiding in his eyes… something different but definitely not concern at all.

This can't be happening! I wanted to have a child, but I didn't want it to have some disability. It would be too much for me to handle. I remembered some of my mom's friends saying that babies with disabilities were different, and difficult to control and take care of.

I looked back at Dr. Lansky, but what I saw was unexpected. He had a huge smile on his face, all the seriousness gone. I didn't understand him! Why would he be happy that my baby had some problem? I couldn't take it anymore; I had to ask him. It was so frustrating not knowing what was wrong with me; especially if it involved my first baby.

"What's wrong with me and my baby?" I asked. "I demand to know."

"You're going to need more hands and help," he replied, with the smile still on his face.

What did he mean by "more hands"? I didn't understand him!

"You're expecting twins Mrs. Swan! Congratulations to you and your husband!"

I felt like jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas day, but since some of my friends told me that you're not supposed to move a lot during the first couple months of pregnancy, I decided not to.

And with that he left me in the room, surprised by the new editions to my family. I had to run to catch up with him, so that I could make another appointment to find out the progress of my babies. As I ran down the hall to catch up with Dr. Lansky, I imagined me and one of my babies playing outside. I imagined me fixing her hair, dressing her up, going shopping with her… all those things that mothers were supposed to do with their daughters.

However, all those images were interrupted by the thought of having a boy. Of course I would love my baby no matter what, but I knew that he would be more attached to Charlie than me and that would upset me. I knew that I shouldn't think like that because my child would like me no matter what.

When I finally got to the entrance, a lot of people were waiting there. I decided to thank Dr. Lansky and make my appointment some other day. After all, today I had great news to share with my lovely husband!

As I rode home, I thought about Charlie. I was excited about his reaction. Aw, he was going to be so happy. He had always wanted a child but I told him we had to wait for me to learn how to take care of the two of us first. And then we could have a baby - or in this case _two_ babies. And now I'm going to have twins without even knowing how to take care of one child.

I shouldn't be too worried though. My mom said that great mothers don't exist and to be at least a good parent people need years of practice, which I was going to need. Anyway, I knew that Charlie would help me and not leave everything to me, which makes it easier.

Now that I thought about Charlie, I really hoped he was home already. I didn't want to wait to tell him about the good news.

As I walked in the house, I realized that this was what our marriage needed. I also looked at what was going to become a home for my children. I knew that it would be a place where they were going to be safe and loved with two happy parents.

Just as I crossed the one-inch wooden door, my gaze fell upon the living room, where the sound of the TV was loud enough for me to hear. Just as I expected, my husband was there waiting for me to go and give him the good news that would change our lives forever.

When he turned around and met my eyes, I could tell there was worry in them, which was caused by my absence. In that moment I decided to play a little game with him.

"Charlie I have some news," I tried to say in my most concerned voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked instantly. "You took too long in the hospital! I was waiting for your call but I never got it. I hurried home and decided to wait for you here," he said worriedly.

It was so cute to see him like this.

"I think I have a problem. The doctor said that this… _disease_ could last 9 months," I replied.

"Please tell me what's wrong! Maybe I could help, Renee," he begged.

I could tell he was getting really worried and decided to just tell him the truth and also apologize.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for scaring you like this. Don't worry; I'm not sick at all. I'm just going to be growing; along with this family and your patience as well."

"Wait a minute… you're pregnant?" he asked, surprised, "…this is just incredible... please tell me your not lying? Because we need to get things ready! A crib, bottles and a few diapers...," He began listing off several items we would need.

I had to cut him off right there and tell him the other news about my pregnancy.

"Charlie we are going to need more than that you know. Maybe two cribs or one big one, and a lot more diapers," I explained- and again he looked confused, so I decided to be straight forward.

"We are going to have twins Charlie! Can you imagine that?" I smiled.

"Renee, this is the most amazing thing! I _know_ that we're going to be good parents."

After the good news, he gave me a long and passionate kiss, along with a big bear hug. He showed me how happy he was with my pregnancy. These were the times with Charlie that I would never trade for the rest of the world. These were the times that would never be forgotten.

5 months later

We had gotten everything that our babies could need. Charlie had been more attentive since I told him about my pregnancy and he was always giving me random tender kisses which I was not bothered by. Now we were going to the doctor so that they could check on how the babies were doing. I couldn't wait to have a peek at my babies. This time they were going to tell us the sex of them so we could be prepared.

I truly wished they were girls so that they could inherit my beauty. If it was a boy, he would probably look like Charlie, and I didn't want him to. It wasn't that Charlie was ugly; he just had common features. I wanted _my baby _to be unique just like me. After wishing the babies were girls, Dr. Lansky entered the room with all the necessary equipment in hand. When they were applying the gel on my huge rounded stomach, I had a feeling that I had never felt before in my life; almost like I knew that there was going to be something wrong with the babies. And I suddenly felt nervous....

**PLEASE people REVIEW!!!!!! it would really make my day.** **Thanks for reading**


	2. Distractions and Disagreements

**HEY !!! thanks for the reviews and hope you like this second chapter. Also a million thanks to my awasome Beta neverstopdreaming , who has helped me alot in my chapters.**

**Pretty young thing: ** thanks i'm doing the best i can for you guys. and so sorry i didnt respond but my internet is not working well until now, but your chapter with micheal was good .

**dgomez:** you'll see in these chapter ,hope u like it .

**xXKatieCullenXx:** i'm glad you like it ,hope you like chapter 2

**neverstopdreaming: thanks for reviewing and also for editing my chapters you are a great help THANKS!!!!!!!**

( Renee POV )

As soon as I started worrying about the babies, Charlie received an important phone call from the station. So I was left alone, again, with the feeling of insecurity drowning me. Charlie looked kind of sad for leaving me in a moment like this, but he didn't know what _I _felt. I just couldn't understand him. He always took care of me, waiting for one of the babies to kick or do something special. _And now, _when he had the chance to witness something so incredible, he left, abandoning such a grand opportunity. I started to get really annoyed with him! It looked like he didn't even care about an opportunity like this.

That's when it happened again; that feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me there was something wrong appeared out of nowhere. I didn't want to feel such a horrible feeling, so I tried to concentrate on something around the room instead. That's when something caught my attention; the small images of my babies with their little fingers and toes. I had never thought that something so beautiful could be growing inside of me. It was a beautiful moment. Too bad Charlie wasn't here to appreciate it. Since he had to work double shifts to cover for the upcoming expenses like hospital bills and baby supplies, he was always at work.

I sat there, admiring my babies, when an important question popped up.

"Dr. Lansky, what are they? Boys or Girls?" I was so excited that after 5 months of waiting I could finally know what they were going to be. I could finally start preparing their rooms, their toys, and especially the activities we could do together.

"They're going to be girls, Mrs. Swan. Congratulations, once again."

As he said this, I couldn't help but notice that he, himself, was happy. I just couldn't understand why. It could have been that he was just happy to give this kind of news. After all, a pregnancy _is_ supposed to be good news. I stared for a couple of minutes until I recovered from my shock. I mean, they were going to be girls! Girls who were going to be unique just like me.

"You're not making this up, right Dr. Lansky?" I asked, completely serious.

"Of course not, Mrs. Swan. Why would I lie to a beautiful lady? Your daughters are going to be just as beautiful as you are."

With that comment he gave me a seductive wink and turned to look at my babies. I almost felt like a teenager right there and then; a lovesick teenager with their first crush. I had to admit it made me feel good, even younger and surprisingly more alive.

It was a feeling that was getting lost as time passed. Things were just not the same as before. Charlie was barely home. I knew I had to understand, but sometimes I felt like I had been abandoned and that the babies were just my responsibility.

I was startled out of thought when I noticed that Dr. Lansky was approaching me, eyes focused on me and only me. I couldn't help but compare him with Charlie. They were so different from each other. One big difference was that Charlie was my husband and Dr. Lansky was my doctor and just…that. All of the sudden, a wave of sadness and anger washed through me. I was so confused. I didn't understand how these feelings had just changed and how moods could change from time to time.

This was so not me. It was as if my … conscious was telling me that these feelings towards Dr. Lansky were wrong. Noticing my confusion, Dr. lanky stopped in front of me, looking at me with questioning eyes. I tried to clear my mind but I couldn't. After failing miserably, I just decided to give him a warm smile. The strange feeling washed over me again, but this time it made me feel awkward and kind of scared. Suddenly, I had the urge to leave the room like a mad woman being chased by a serial killer.

It was so strange. I was in a safe place with nothing to fear, and yet these feelings told me that there was something wrong, and that I should run. I was safe. I didn't understand anything that was happening. During these thoughts, I hadn't noticed Dr. Lansky staring at me with a concerned look; a look that really got to me.

Nobody had cared for me enough to think about me and my needs in a long time. Not even Charlie, since he's been in his so called _work. _I stared at him. This time he was, _again, _walking towards me, closing the gap between the two of us. Each step he took drew him closer to me.

Without thinking, my body jumped out of the bed and started to walk towards the door without looking back. I left, hearing only a small chuckle followed by a "See you at the next appointment Mrs. Swan"

I walked liked this all the way to my car. Once inside, I felt like I was in control of myself again. That was just creepy! I sure wasn't telling anyone about it! They would think I was crazy and of course I wasn't!

My mom once said I had a big imagination and I was beginning to think she was right after all. Maybe I was just imagining these things, or maybe Dr. Lansky's proximity made me paranoid.

I got home, only to notice that Charlie wasn't there yet again. The house was so dark it made me feel lonely. That was the one thing I hated in all my life. I was surrounded and followed by people who loved and admired me; and here I was alone with no one to talk to or even fight with for that matter. When I looked out the window, I noticed that it was dark already. I hadn't even paid attention to my surroundings.

I went up to my room to change into more comfortable clothes. Our room wasn't that special and it wasn't that big either. Dark brown wood floors sat beneath the king size bed with white sheets in the middle of the room. In my opinion the bed was the best thing in my whole bedroom. The rest of the stuff was old and really cheap. I loved the bed because I didn't have to be all squished with Charlie. We also had a medium size wardrobe, which I took from Charlie, so I could put all of my clothes in there. Because Charlie didn't have that many clothes, I made him take the small cabinet.

Right when I entered the room, there was a nasty smell; like something rotten. I got a good look at the room and saw that there was trash everywhere. Dirty clothes and some _really _old food were scattered around the room. Now I knew where the rotten smell came from. I sighed in frustration. I was tired and hungry! I just wanted to rest, but now I had to clean up the mess that Charlie had made. He didn't even bother to clean up after himself!!! I was not a maid for God's sake! I was pregnant and he didn't even think about taking me into consideration.

I went down to the small kitchen and made food for _one_. If Charlie wasn't going to care about me, I wasn't going to take care of _him. _I made myself a salad and some chicken; not too much, of course. I had to watch my figure so I could still be attractive to _men._ When I was done with my food, I didn't even bother cleaning the dishes. I was so tired. I felt like I was going to pass out any minute.

I had to lie down on the couch because the weight of my babies was making it hard for me to stand up for long periods of time. My eyelids were starting to get heavier until finally I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Renee, sweetie, wake up. Renee it's late. You should go to our room and rest some more."

When I opened my eyes, I found a very tired Charlie staring at me with concern. When I saw his face, anger flowed through me, and I couldn't stop myself for what was about to come. I got up with as much force as I could, without the help of Charlie. I went to the other end of the room, which wasn't that far away considering our living room only consisted of two couches and a small coffee table. We stood there in silence until he had the nerve to ask what was wrong with _me_.

"I'm not the problem here Charlie! The problem is your attitude…your behavior! The problem here is _you_!"

"Renee, what are you talking about? What is it you don't like?"

I felt my eyes water and I knew I had to let everything out. If I stored all this anger inside of me, it wouldn't do my mental health any good and I would probably explode. This was also not good for the babies' sake. All this anger could be a threat to their health. I wouldn't want my babies to have a disability because of Charlie. It would never happen.

"Charlie, have you seen our room lately? It's a total mess. Have you even bothered to clean?"

He started scratching the back of his neck, obviously trying to find a good excuse as to why he didn't clean. This was just ridiculous! He didn't even have the courage to admit it; to admit that he was just a lazy idiot of a husband.

"Renée, I'm sorry darling. I just don't have time to clean. You know that the wor-" I cut him off I wasn't going to listen to his work excuses all the time. They were getting old and pretty pathetic.

"You know what, Charlie; do whatever you want with your work. But in this house, you have the duty to help me out too. I'm pregnant, Charlie! I can't do the same things I did before .I can't be the maid that cleaned up after your mess, Charlie."

"I am doing my duty! Remember, because your pregnant, I have to work double shifts! I'm giving you my best. Look, I'm tired. You don't work more than twelve hours a day. Okay? "

"Ohh, so you think I got pregnant by myself ?!! You're blaming the problems on our children? Do you think they're the problem here!!!? They _are_ a blessing Charlie. If you don't think of them like that then that is your problem."

I couldn't believe he blamed the babies for what was happening and I especially couldn't believe he thought it was my idea to get pregnant.

Charlie was already walking upstairs, not caring about our argument or _my_ feelings!

"Charlie!! I'm not your maid or your mom, so you better clean after yourself. You're a grown man, not a newborn that needs to be taken care of!!!" That was it. I felt the angry tears rolling down my face.

I looked towards the stairs and expected Charlie to be gone. I was surprised to see that he was still standing there, so still that he could've passed for a statue. His face was now painted a cherry red.

"So that's what you think I value you as? A simple maid? You know better than that Renee."

I looked back at him and saw something that I had never seen in his eyes...hurt and sadness. It kind of made me feel a little guilty for what I had done.

"Sometimes I don't know, Charlie. Sometimes I feel like you don't value me enough… like you rarely think about me." This time we weren't yelling. Our voices were so low that we could barely hear each other.

"Renee, I love both you and the kids, and if I don't spend that much time with you, it's because I am trying to give you and the kids the life that you deserve. And I can only do that, if I work hard enough." He walked back down into the living room and pulled me into a hug.

Then he whispered into my ear, "I don't blame the kids for our problems. They have changed my life, Renee. They _are a blessing_."

With that he gave me a kiss, took a hold of my hand, and started heading into our bedroom. This just wasn't the same as before. Usually, when we had arguments, we would end it with a hug that always gave a warm feeling inside. But this time… I didn't feel anything. Maybe it was because I was still mad. I just didn't know anymore. But even after Charlie had apologized, I didn't feel the need to say I was sorry for thinking about him that way. I didn't feel the need to respond to his hug or even his kiss, which I doubted he noticed. I also didn't feel the need to say I love you, because I knew it wasn't the truth.

SwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwanSwan

**The reviews you guys give really inspire me so please review and tell me if you want me to write various chapters of bella's childhood or do you think it would make the story a little boring? ( this is really important to the story so please give your opinion).**


End file.
